jurassic_park_frfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wiki Jurassic Park Fr
June 12 2015 00:00:01 until JURASSIC WORLD hits theaters New Admin Date: 2014-04-04 Author: BastionMonk Collector1 has made a tsunami of edits in the last weeks. I hope this diligence was sparked by my new Mission-reward system. I'm still busy calculation the rewards of all his edits. Nonetheless, I'm sure he has earned over 100 Experience Points. 100 XP is the threshold for becoming an admin. So, my fellow ParkPedians, welcome your new admin. Edit rewards Date: 2014-04-04 Author: BastionMonk This wiki still needs a lot of work. However, most new users only add categories, speculation or reduntant statements. Still, I like to believe that those people are real Jurassic Park fans I would love to help us if they knew what to do and were better motivated. How do we manage that? I think a bagde system that would check for quality would certainly help improving our users performance. Rewards are the main reason people play Facebook games, or keep replaying games to finally get that last rewards. However, such a system can only be maintained manually by the admins. I would like to know what you think about this idea in general, and what kind of badges you would like to see. Please respond here! Happy Halloween Date: 2013-10-31 Author: BastionMonk Happy Halloween (or Samhain) everyone! Halloween is a perfect holiday to celebrate in Jurassic Park style. I don't know if any of you is so hardcore JP that you own dinosaur costumes to care people, but just I hope you will all have fun tonight. Thanks JPBuilder for all the nice Halloween styled JP artwork! I hope that next year this wiki will join the Wikia's Halloween Costume Contest. A lot of users give their wiki a holiday-themed makeover by adding a custom skin (one that captures not only the spirit of Halloween, but the fun/theme/uniqueness of your particular community), a seasonal Word mark, giving every element on your home page a spooky “feel”. If you've got ideas to do this, let us know here. Appointment of a new Bureaucrat Date: 2013-07-07 Author: User:John Alfred Hammond, CEO As many of you know, the extremely active user BastionMonk has been the Jurassic Park wiki's Bureaucrat for years now, running this wiki almost single handedly, with the exception of a few Administrators. I joined this wiki in February, editing for a few months until I was made an Administrator as well. Now, I am at BastionMonk's full support in running the wiki as your new Bureaucrat. A word to those of you on the wiki, we could use your help with some things: Help us get more people here! In my time here, I've noticed there are not enough editors that truly know canon-from-canon, fan-made from real, etc. If you have other friends interested in Jurassic Park, help them with making a profile. We'd love to have them! Now, we've spared no expense in trying to maintain the pages from vandals, so if you want to help out more, let us know! Thank you all, and I look forward to the helping lead this wiki. -John Alfred Hammond, Bureaucrat & CEO Jurassic Park is 20 years old today Date: 2013-06-11 Author: Styracosaurus Rider Today, the first film celebrates its 20th anniversary! Besides earning the title of highest-grossing film ever at the time, it also influenced the future development of CGI technology that would grace our screens in countless movies since, brought the science of paleontology to an entirely new generation, and created one of the most passionate fandoms in the world. The movie's impact is definitely still being felt today, and I sincerely doubt that the worlds of science and entertainment would be where they are right now without Jurassic Park. Maybe I'm biased, but nonetheless we all owe a huge debt to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, Stan Winston, and everyone else who contributed to the film's genesis. Happy birthday Jurassic Park! More colors in Jurassic Park IV Date: 2013-04-01 Author: MismeretMonk I saw a recent article from the Los Angeles Times featuring Jack Horner. The article quotes Horner about what he thinks about movie dinosaurs: Movie dinosaurs aren't nearly as glamorous as real ones, which were brightly colored. Steven has made the point several times to me that colorful dinosaurs are not very scary. Gray and brown and black are more scary. I worked on the television series Terra Nova with Steven as well, and he did get some color into some of those. Horner also got some more color in the dinosaurs. In JP and TLW all dinosaurs are grey/brown (at least to the untrained eye). In JP3 all dinosaurs, and particularly the raptors have a lot of colors. If I compare the JP and TLW dinos to the JP3 dinos, they look downright boring. If Horner could choose, the Jurassic Park IV dinosaurs have even more colors: So I think by Park IV,' we'll have a little more colorful animals. Say what you think about it in this blog post. No feathers in Jurassic Park IV Date: 2013-03-20 Author: MismeretMonk Colin Trevorrow finally revealed something about Jurassic Park IV. He wrote on twitter: No feathers. #JP4 This probably means we won't see (more realistic) Raptors covered with feathers, as we saw in Terra Nova. Are you upset or relieved now? Tell us what you think over here. News archive: DNN Newsland Check out more Images and Videos here: Main Page/More Media To create a new page, enter the title below. width=25 >\!/ ATTENTION : Ce wiki est en cours de construction \!/< Bienvenue sur le wiki Bienvenue sur Jurassic Wiki Park ! Site communautaire sur Jurassic Park, basé sur le Wiki anglais jurassicpark.wikia.com Décrivez votre thème Écrivez une description sur votre thème. Informez vos lecteurs sur ce dont parle votre thème et ajoutez des informations générales qui le concernent. Activité récente Les photos et les vidéos sont un bon moyen d’ajouter des éléments visuels sur votre wiki. 330px Catégorie:Tout